Trees
With trees, unlike crops, you make a one-time purchase and then keep the tree. After that, you harvest free. The harvest does, however, take some helper time. Each harvest pays silver and experience. The initial planting and watering time can sometimes be long. If you have a Temple of Watering Time, it will not help with most harvests, but it will help with the first watering. In general, trees provide less income than crops. The main exception is premium trees, which must be purchased with gold. Premium trees provide excellent income. The more expensive they are, the more quickly you can earn silver. Do not expect much experience from any trees, even premium trees. Also note that two trees, Banana and Coconut, provide generous income, better even than premium Almond Trees. Problems with Banana and Coconut trees include planting times, first watering times, and regeneration times. Still, once established, the income generated in the hour harvest time is hard to beat. Take harvest time into account when choosing trees. Long harvest times keep your helpers busy longer, whereas shorter harvest times require more tapping on your part. Also, trees with short harvest times will not maximize profits when you are offline. Apple * Level: 1 * Purchase Cost: 20 Silver * Planting Time: 3 sec * First Watering: 27 sec * Pays: 6 Silver * Experience: 1 xp * Harvest Time: 30 sec * Regeneration Time: 30 sec * Silver Per Hour: 720.00 * Experience Per Hour: 120.00 Orange * Level: 2 * Purchase Cost: 100 Silver * Planting Time: 3 sec * First Watering: 3 min * Pays: 40 Silver * Experience: 1 xp * Harvest Time: 8 min * Regeneration Time: 7 min * Silver Per Hour: 300.00 * Experience Per Hour: 7.50 Almond * Level: 4 * Purchase Cost (Premium): 20 Gold * Planting Time: 3 sec * First Watering: 1 hr * Pays: 300 Silver * Experience: 12 xp * Harvest Time: 30 min * Regeneration Time: 30 min * Silver Per Hour: 600.00 * Experience Per Hour: 24.00 Cherry * Level: 6 * Purchase Cost: 300 Silver * Planting Time: 2 hrs * First Watering: 1 hr * Pays: 400 Silver * Experience: 10 xp * Harvest Time: 1 hr * Regeneration Time: 4 hrs * Silver Per Hour: 400.00 * Experience Per Hour: 10.00 Peach * Level: 6 * Purchase Cost (Premium): 200 Gold * Planting Time: 3 sec * First Watering: 1 hr * Pays: 2,000 Silver * Experience: 20 xp * Harvest Time: 1 hr * Regeneration Time: 1 hr * Silver Per Hour: 2,000.00 * Experience Per Hour: 20.00 Plum * Level: 10 * Purchase Cost: 500 Silver * Planting Time: 4 hrs * First Watering: 2 hrs * Pays: 190 Silver * Experience: 10 xp * Harvest Time: 1 hr * Regeneration Time: 1 hr * Silver Per Hour: 190.00 * Experience Per Hour: 10.00 Walnut * Level: 12 * Purchase Cost (Premium): 50 Gold * Planting Time: 3 sec * First Watering: 1 hr * Pays: 800 Silver * Experience: 24 xp * Harvest Time: 2 hrs * Regeneration Time: 2 hrs * Silver Per Hour: 400.00 * Experience Per Hour: 12.00 Lemon * Level: 14 * Purchase Cost: 800 Silver * Planting Time: 6 hrs * First Watering: 4 hrs * Pays: 290 Silver * Experience: 20 xp * Harvest Time: 1 hr * Regeneration Time: 2 hrs * Silver Per Hour: 290.00 * Experience Per Hour: 20.00 Avocado * Level: 16 * Purchase Cost: 1,000 Silver * Planting Time: 8 hrs * First Watering: 8 hrs * Pays: 300 Silver * Experience: 30 xp * Harvest Time: 1 hr * Regeneration Time: 3 hrs * Silver Per Hour: 300.00 * Experience Per Hour: 30.00 Pear * Level: 18 * Purchase Cost: 1,500 Silver * Planting Time: 10 hrs * First Watering: 12 hrs * Pays: 470 Silver * Experience: 40 xp * Harvest Time: 1 hr * Regeneration Time: 4 hrs * Silver Per Hour: 470.00 * Experience Per Hour: 40.00 Banana *Level: 22 *Purchase Cost: 2,000 Silver *Planting Time: 12 hrs *First Watering: 24 hrs *Pays: 540 Silver *Experience: 50 xp *Harvest Time: 1 hr *Regeneration Time: 8 hrs *Silver Per Hour: 540.00 *Experience Per Hour: 50.00 Coconut *Level: 24 *Purchase Cost: 2,500 Silver *Planting Time: 14 hrs *First Watering: 48 hrs *Pays: 600 Silver *Experience: 60 xp *Harvest Time: 1 hr *Regeneration Time: 8 hrs *Silver Per Hour: 600.00 *Experience Per Hour: 60.00 ---- Category:Catalogue Category:Trees